1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to medicament applicators and, more particularly, to an aerosol type applicator especially adapted to apply gingival medicament to a patient.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Gingival medicaments are normally applied topically, usually with a brush or swab. Spray devices have not been found satisfactory because of lack of control for effective application in precise areas in the mouth of the user/patient, while also often subjecting a patient to staining of their clothes.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior devices by providing for a convenient hand-held aerosol applicator having an end piece extending at an angle to the rest of the applicator to provide for easier access to the location being treated with no visual obstruction.